high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Kagome
Shiori Kagome was a character in High School Life of Hell. She held the title of Super High School Level DJ. After her parents grew worried about their daughter's bland outlook on life, she learned about alternative music through her counselor, and started the journey towards earning her title. Appearance Shiori is a somewhat short, slim young woman who usually wears comfortable and punk-style clothing. Her most usual outfit is a pink and black jacket adorned in buttons, a gray tank top, and a pair of black shorts that go down to her mid-thighs. She also wears a pair of black and pink sneakers, and mis-matched black and pink stockings. Shiori has black hair with hot pink highlights that she usually wears in two short, spiky pigtails. When fully down, it reaches her shoulders in length. She also has cerulean blue eyes, ear piercings, and a band-aid on her cheek from wounds she often gathers. There is a tattoo of a skull on her left shoulder, and she has her belly button and tongue pierced, as well. Personality Shiori is a very out-spoken, rebellious, and creative young woman. She likes to speak her mind and let her thoughts on something be known, and will not take orders lying down. She is very independent and sticks to her own business, but likes to express herself to others nonetheless. She can be a bit of a rebel, and hates authority figures, and often misbehaves in any way she can. She has also been described as loud and a ‘punk’ by others, which is true to an extent. She likes to make her point and has a short temper, which causes her to yell at others when provoked. She even gets into fights often, shown through the various small wounds she usually has on her body. She has a high tolerance for pain and is actually a rather skilled fighter, but does not do well in surprising or shocking situations. Shiori is, despite her rough exterior and disruptive behavior, a genially nice person. and makes friends easily, given that the other party can accept her for who she is. She is one to stand up for her beliefs and friends, and will resort to violence if necessary to do so. She would downright fight until her death for those she is close to, but would rather not take that chance, despite being protective of them. She has a big heart, and hopes to express that through the music she makes and the care she shows her friends and loved ones. History Pre-Imprisonment Shiori was born and raised in Japan. She always had a harsh time fitting in when she was young, due to the rough exterior she put up as a wall and her 'strange' habits. She, because of this, tended to have a hard time making friends or expressing herself to others, and was almost always alone. Her parents became worried about her well-being and social issues, and scheduled for her to meet with the school counselor to, hopefully, learn to make friends. She was reluctant to go, but they eventually convinced her, even if she was not happy about it. The counselor talked to her about her hobbies, but got nothing in reply due to the fact that she had none. He was thoughtful, and then told her of his past as a musician. She seemed moderately interested, but blandly told him that orchestras were boring. He suggested alternative music, which she was generally curious about. Upon being showed what he meant, she grew to love such music, and picked up generating it as a hobby. He was proud to have helped her find a way to be herself and find a crowd she fit in with, and her parents were very supportive of her, even if it was a questionable life-style for some. Her mixing became known throughout the area, and she played at numerous private parties for others and even at nightclubs from her early teenage years onward. Upon being invited to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 16, she readily accepted in hopes of spreading knowledge of her mixing even further throughout the world. High School Life of Hell The whole idea of the mutual killing angered the DJ, but she didn't believe anyone would actually do it. Needless to say, she was shocked when it actually happened, being noticeably 'pissed off' that Daichi had died so easily. She believed he should have fought for his life harder, but was more angry at the killer than anyone, wanting to beat them up herself as a punishment. After Neil was executed, she seemed visibly bothered, but was able to come to terms with his death rather quickly. She told herself it was only right that he was punished, and moved on from it. She played a key part in organizing the pool party, eager to find a way to take her mind off of all the dark things Monokuma was causing in the school. She supplied the music for the event, having tons of fun and becoming closer with the others as a result of the event. Unfortunately for her, Tsubaki targeted her as her victim. She was fooled into going to the pool with the nun after curfew that night in search of her Bible, Tsubaki hitting her over the back of her head with a cinder block to knock her out while her back was turned. She was then tied to the black, and placed into the pool where she drowned while unconscious. Relationships Nobu Hamesaki Shiori and Nobu weren't close at the very beginning, but following the pool party, they became closer. They had a lot of fun at the part together, and Nobu even asked her about her tastes in music and to borrow some. He'd even went to borrow some CDs to listen to the night of her murder, but was unintentionally dragged into Tsubaki's plans in the end and killed as well. They died together, and were pretty close friends when it happened. Tsubaki Mizushima Tsubaki and Shiori were on good terms, even up until she murdered the DJ. Shiori found her nice and cute, despite the fact that she was religious, where Shiori very much wasn't. She also seemed to trust her, and consider her a close friend, because she agreed to go to her with the pool after curfew to keep her safe as they retrieved her Bible she claimed to have left there. Tsubaki's act of being scared proved deadly, however, because she killed Shiori while her back was turned, not thinking much of it at all.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female